


【DMHP】Happy Anniversary

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: ※ 中年捆绑play醒目※ 未成年污师请在成年污师的陪同下闭眼远离现场※ 罗琳拥有所有的人物关系性，而我只负责提供性关系※ 脑洞清奇，写着自嗨





	【DMHP】Happy Anniversary

啧，玩脱了。

这是Draco Malfoy此时此刻脑子里唯一一个念头。

他不太清楚自己现在正处于一种怎样的狼狈相，哦不过或许用色情这个词更恰当一些。他无法确认自己此时究竟是一副怎样的姿态，眼前只剩下一片漆黑，显然是被缚了层遮罩，如果没猜错那八成应该是他自己的领带。隔壁浴室的淋浴声已经持续作响许久了，十分钟？十五分钟？还是更久？

他现在能判断的是自己正坐在了一张椅子里头，从屁股下传来的触感来猜测也许是他们卧室里的那张书桌椅。双手负于椅背后被一条绳子绑在了一起，他向下挪动有些酸涩的手腕胳膊，然而颈后随之而来的牵拉感逼迫他不得不向后仰头避免不必要的疼痛。两条腿被强制张开，脚踝和小腿分别被捆绑在了一左一右两条椅子脚旁，动弹不得。

他晃了晃脑袋，垂在胸前的头发顺势坠落脑后，后脑勺处传来的坠感比往日沉了一些，那绝对不是个马尾。

他被救世主在踏出庄园壁炉的瞬间缴了械，接踵而来的便是一系列束缚咒，接着那老家伙不知道起了什么歪心思解开他的领带蒙住了他的眼睛。Draco Malfoy绝对不会承认那之后他是被对方像遛狗一样牵回卧室的。至于他为什么没有反抗——

忘了说，还有禁声咒。

Draco Malfoy竖着耳朵仔细聆听着隔壁浴室的动静，天知道他那位救世主伴侣打算玩什么花样。不过话说回来——好吧，他必须得承认，或许他现在这种状况多半更应该叫做自作自受，毕竟按照Draco Malfoy的原计划，被绑在这儿的绝不是他自己，而应该是他那位黑发爱人，魔法世界那位鼎鼎大名的救世主，Harry Potter。

如果按照原计划，这将是一场极为热切而沉醉的性爱。然而现在的事实是目前的状况似乎已经完全脱离了他的控制范围。当然，就算如此，Draco Malfoy对自己此时的处境可没有半点怨念或是后悔之意，他弯着嘴角舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，说真的，他更期待那个家伙会对他做出什么有趣的、令人期待的事情。

Harry Potter顶着半湿的脑袋腰间仅系了一条浴巾走出浴室的时候，看到的便是某个金发老混蛋虽然被蒙了眼睛却丝毫遮不住对方那一副兴致勃勃的蠢模样，救世主翻了个白眼走到床边对着那家伙坐下。

“Draco Malfoy先生，”Harry Potter在解除对方的禁声咒后煞有介事地开了口，“您不打算为自己今晚的所作所为做些解释？”

“解释什么？”被蒙了眼的家伙下意识挑了挑眉，明知故问。

“需要我提醒你？”救世主蹙着眉。

“劳烦提点。”Draco Malfoy厚着脸皮继续装傻，“噢，不过我能申请在我伏法认罪之前将这东西摘下来吗，司长先生？”

Harry Potter打量着被自己绑在椅子上的爱人，双手捆缚在背后链接着脖颈上的黑色项圈，原本被他搭在胸前的辫子倒是被这不老实的老家伙自己晃到脑后去了，蒙着眼仰头朝向Harry Potter笑得阴险，胸口半开的白衬衫裸露出那家伙过于惨白的肤色，相比于Harry Potter自己来讲，那甚至可以说有点白得过头了。金发男人双腿叉开，裸露着的脚踝和小腿顺着椅子腿绷得比直，他之前报复性的恶趣味此刻倒显得情色异常，Draco Malfoy脚尖拇指点着地，其他脚趾间或无意识地勾动两下。

该死的色情。

Harry Potter只觉得嗓子有些干涩，干渴地动了动喉结，暗暗咒骂道。

“我并不认为这会妨碍于你承认自己的罪行，Malfoy先生。”Harry Potter驳回了对方的请求，站起来走到Draco Malfoy旁边的矮几旁，为自己倒了一杯红酒。

“那可未必，”Drcao Malfoy煞有介事地调侃着，顺着已经改变的声源方位再次扭头，却被束缚在颈后方双手箍住了方位，“说不定我罪大恶极必须接受摄魂怪之吻？那么至少让我看看最后亲吻我的那只摄魂怪，要知道它们大多数可是奇丑无比甚至令人作呕。”

Harry Potter将酒瓶重新放回冰桶里的时候瞄到了一旁的润滑剂和安全套，他斜了一眼依旧语气轻佻的老家伙，再加上之前在晚宴上这家伙对他时有时无的撩骚，以及卧室里这套捆绑道具，不用想都知道这老家伙打算干什么。他居高临下地望着被自己绑在椅子上现在只能任他宰割的爱人，Harry Potter狡黠地笑了起来。

黑发男人一口饮下红酒后解开了蒙在Draco Malfoy眼睛上的银灰领带，“现在你可以认罪了Malfoy。”

“哦谢谢。”他用力挤了挤眼睛适应这突如其来的光明，还好卧室的光线并不算刺眼，Draco Malfoy尝试着点着脚尖向后倾斜椅子，仰着脖颈望向站在他身后的Harry Potter，“不过说实话我并不觉得自己犯了什么罪。”他在对方怒视的目光下摆出一脸无辜，“要知道自从结婚之后我可是安分了不止一星半点。”

Harry Potter动了动唇角，时至今日他倒是将对方那标志性的假笑学来了七八分，他也学着对方眯起眼，“是，比起当年你无数次假装失眠大半夜从壁炉跑到我公寓爬上我的床、值班的时候把我拉进圣芒戈配药间接吻、去法国交流到一半突然跑回来就他妈为了亲我一下，你特么还真是安分了不少。”

“承认吧Potter，你也乐在其中不是么？”Draco Malfoy故意拖延着调子满是戏谑，他毫无悔意，甚至得意洋洋地抬起了下巴。

“操你。”Harry Potter自知无法反驳，只能用脏话掩饰着对自己年轻时那些愚蠢行径的羞恼，“那么请问你怎么解释你今晚的行为？返璞归真还是返老还童？”两个四十多岁的老男人在一场政治性宴会上动手动脚，说出去谁信？！

“这不能怪我，明明是你们魔法部里的蠢货太多。”Draco Malfoy鄙夷地回答，接着又一副怜悯样，“我可真高兴你的脑子没有随着他们一起退化到需要回炉重造亲爱的。”

“所以，这就是你公然性骚扰我的理由？”Harry Potter咬着牙一字一顿地咬牙切齿道。

“策略，”Draco Malfoy继续一本正经地为自己找借口，嗤笑了一声继续嘲讽道，“今晚本来就应该是属于我们的，我可不想和一群脑回路平滑的巨怪一起渡过我们的纪念日。”接着又得意地补充了一句，“而且你瞧，很成功不是吗？”

Harry Potter瞪了他一眼，一脚踹在Draco Malfoy坐着的椅子腿上，原本靠着两只后腿维持平衡的书桌椅猛地向前栽了下去。

“！”Draco Malfoy被突如其来的袭击震得一惊，他刚要张口指控爱人的粗鲁便看到对方已经站在了他眼前，举着斟了少许的酒杯。

Draco Malfoy这才有机会直视Harry Potter，这两年Harry Potter升为魔法法律执行司司长后渐渐淡出了傲罗前线，长时间批阅文书的久坐使得他原本凸起的肌肉消失了一些，但是这并不妨碍对方依旧拥有着令Draco Malfoy这辈子都移不开视线的腰条身形。

“那么——”Draco Malfoy凝视着Harry Potter的腰线不自觉地舔着嘴唇，他挑衅般地质问道，“请问我到底犯了什么罪？Potter先生？”

“公然性骚扰魔法部高级官员。”Harry Potter随口扯了个罪名，“很遗憾，罪无可恕。”

“那可真糟糕，”Draco Malfoy假意绝望地哭丧着脸，“那么我该为我的罪恶付出怎样的代价？司长先生？接受‘摄魂怪之吻’吗？”他故意在那个名词上加重了语气，贼兮兮地意有所指。

“不。”Harry Potter果断否决，他同样不怀好意地说道，“没那么容易Malfoy。”

Drcao Malfoy尽可能地仰起头，灰眸中充斥着玩味地笑意，瞥视爱人，“做你想做的一切，我很期待Harry。”

赤裸裸的性邀请。

Harry Potter又一次饮下杯中的红酒，只不过这次他没有全部咽下去，黑发男人将酒杯随手扔在身后的床上缓缓解开腰间系着的浴巾，白色的棉质品顺着他笔直的腿线滑落懒懒地扑在了地毯上。Harry Potter含着红酒逐渐靠近Draco Malfoy，软踏踏地性器在腿间摆动划着欲望的弧线。

Draco Malfoy咽了咽喉咙，他一直都清楚这个人根本不需要做太多，只要赤身裸体站在他眼前，再随便擦擦火，便能迅速勾起他疯狂而炙热的占有欲望。而此刻，Harry Potter已经反跨坐在了他的大腿上，故意抬起髋部带动双球和臀摩擦着Draco Malfoy的小腹。

Harry Potter双臂自然地环上了Drcao Malfoy的脖颈，顺势捧起对方的脸颊吻了上去，Draco Malfoy无比配合地张开嘴，分享着那口已经被对方含得温热的红酒。

救世主的唇舌随着甘醇的酒气一同入侵了他的口腔，那个黑发家伙堪称虔诚地吻着他的嘴唇，舌尖带着酒气小心翼翼地描画起Draco Malfoy的舌尖、侧翼、舌根。Draco Malfoy打定主意要看看这家伙到底要玩些什么新花样，极力忍耐着小腹愈发火热的欲求装作镇定自若地浅浅淡淡地回吻Harry Potter。

当救世主结束这个温和地亲吻时Draco Malfoy看到对方有些烦躁地摘掉碍事儿的眼镜随手扔在不远处的地板上，再度调笑道：“真贴心。”

“别客气Draco。”Harry Potter睁着绿眸望进了那双墨灰，他低头附在Draco Malfoy耳边，轻缓吐气，“以牙还牙以眼还眼。”

Harry Potter愉悦地瞧见Drcao Malfoy被自己的气息骚得不自觉缩了缩脖子，他张开嘴含住了对方的耳垂，舌尖温柔地逐渐打湿了汗毛和表皮，他放开包在嘴唇里的牙齿，齿尖细细痒痒地啃噬着Draco Malfoy的软肉。一只手臂依旧环抱着对方的脖颈，另一只手已经在两人之间撑开了一些距离，利落地挑开了Draco Malfoy衬衫余下的未解开的扣子。

Harry Potter的唇依旧没有离开Draco Malfoy的耳朵，他一点点撩骚着每一寸肌肤，直到瞥见那老家伙的眉头又一次蹙起来的时候他才心满意足地转移了战地，他吻着对方的面颊一步步转移，他吻着对方的眉眼、颧骨、鼻梁、鼻尖，直到嘴角。Draco Malfoy忽然歪头咬住了Harry Potter的嘴唇，猛烈地进攻使得救世主有些措手不及，Harry Potter只得再度牢牢环住对方的脖颈，空闲的那只手迅速顺着Draco Malfoy的侧腰滑至胸前摸上乳首。

Draco Malfoy进攻性地亲吻在Harry Potter挼搓起乳头的瞬间顿了片刻，却也仅仅是停了一瞬，旋即再度开启了新一轮的攻势。他强硬地撬开Harry Potter的唇齿渴望加深这个亲吻，而对方却坏心眼地躲闪着他的唇舌，Draco Malfoy下意识想抬手按住救世主到处逃窜的脑袋却发现他根本动弹不得。

“啧。”

这声急躁又满是情欲的咂嘴可是清清楚楚地被救世主听了去，Harry Potter弯起的嘴角挂满了报复性的愉悦感，当他再对上那双之前还故作镇定的灰眼时早不似之前那般平静。那灰色比之前要深了一点点，眼底也铺遍了渴望。

Harry Potter再度低头，湿漉漉的黑发蹭着Draco Malfoy的下颚，他顺着后者的脖颈一路亲吻至锁骨，在那副精致的骨架处稍作停留了片刻，轻轻噬咬着摩搓着，手掌离开了之前揉捏的乳尖一路滑向腹部。

Draco Malfoy的身形与Harry Potter自己完全不同，穿着衣服的时候，尤其是西服类的正装，会给人一种颇为瘦削的错觉，但是当这老家伙脱去了一身伪装，紧致的腰线和胸腹紧实的肉体着实令初次见到这幅躯体的Harry Potter着迷不已。

没有明显的肌肉，却是另一种无以言表的美妙。

蓦地，Harry Potter忽然站了起来。

Draco Malfoy纳闷地瞧着Harry Potter，他正欲开口调侃，只见那家伙干脆跪在了他张开的双腿之间。

哦草——！

Draco Malfoy自然知道Harry Potter打算干什么，之前他已然被Harry Potter有意无意地摩擦搞得硬了不少，再加上对方这些不温不火不紧不慢的挑逗，下腹的火热被困在底裤里涨得生疼。

Harry Potter解开Draco Malfoy的皮带，低头咬住裤链用牙齿拉开，Draco Malfoy腿间已经涨起的帐篷赫然呈现于眼前，Harry Potter没有急于脱掉对方的内裤而是伸出手指自下向上包裹住了整根火热。

他隔着布料揉搓着双球，低下头，嘴唇触碰着凸起的根茎，在Harry Potter的嘴唇划过马眼时Draco Malfoy不由得吸了口气，布料的摩擦和口腔呼出的温热夹杂在在一起，瘙痒撩拨着他下身的敏感点。

内裤已经被洇湿了一片，说不清是Harry Potter故意留下的唾液还是Draco Malfoy禁不住诱惑留下的证据，Harry Potter也不在乎这些，他终于伸手脱下了Draco Malfoy的内裤，连着西裤一起。

“屁股抬起来。”Harry Potter说道。

Draco Malfoy配合地动了动腰，他没办法抬得太高，尤其是当脚掌的支撑点已经被剥夺的时候，他只能踮着脚尖依靠着座椅靠背用力挺腰，使得臀部和座椅稍微留出一丝缝隙。

Harry Potter顺着Draco Malfoy腾出的空隙脱掉了对方下半身所有的遮蔽，将那些碍事儿的布料全部退到Draco Malfoy脚踝，他又一次向后退了退，整个人匐在Draco Malfoy的双腿之间，后者的欲望散发着令人望而却步的热度，Harry Potter完全不急于去触碰它。

救世主故意忽视了那根渴望被爱抚的火热，反而去亲吻Draco Malfoy的大腿内侧，他流连于小腹、阴毛、腿侧，就是没有去碰那东西的打算。

“Potter——”Draco Malfoy终于忍不住开了口，他被那个该死的老家伙撩得心痒难耐。

“忍着！”Harry Potter低着头回了他一句，又一次将嘴唇移动到了Draco Malfoy那根已经硬得发疯的根茎边缘，却也又一次仅仅是擦了过去。

“艹！”Draco Malfoy被情欲攻陷的嗓音低声怒骂，转而命令道，“放开我Potter！”

“别做梦了，我说过，”Harry Potter这才稍稍抬头，带着阴谋得逞的笑望向已经红了眼的Drcao Malfoy，“以牙还牙以眼还眼。”

“呵。”Draco Malfoy阴恻恻地压低声音，“我可没在宴会上脱你的裤子Potter。”

“哦，那就算附赠服务。”Harry Potter无所谓地回答，接着忽然低头含住了Drcao Malfoy的性器。

Draco Malfoy顿时一个激灵，这波毫无铺垫的刺激比起之前那些不温不火的暧昧来得实在太过猛烈，他倒吸了口气无意识地发出一声满足的叹息，酥酥麻麻的快感一瞬冲击了四肢百骸。他挺起腰身脚趾蜷缩在一起，所有的敏感神经似乎刹那全部汇聚在Harry Potter的口腔之中。

那家伙的舌头卷着他的性器，口腔收紧的紧迫感再度加重了他的快感，阴囊还被那家伙握在手里来回搓弄爱抚。Harry Potter精心地舔舐着他的每一寸，就像之前对他的其他部位一样。只不过这次那家伙的舌头一次又一次地扫过顶端，刺激着他愈发想要释放的神经，却又在每一次濒临更加爽快的刺激过后故意忽视那里，没有连续刺激，便只有快感，没有高潮。

“你他妈明早别想去上班Potter！”Draco Malfoy压着喘息恶狠狠地咬牙威胁道。

Harry Potter只是笑了笑根本没理会对方的抗议，也丝毫没停下撩拨的动作，他能感觉到Draco Malfoy的身体在颤动，腰部的扭动也在渴求着更多的快感和极限快乐，Harry Potter故意塌腰翘臀，手里握着Draco Malfoy的性器，嘴巴含住已经缩回不少的囊袋，吸食舔弄。

Draco Malfoy低头的一瞬间看到的画面便是Harry Potter翘着屁股趴在他双腿之间，圆润臀瓣与中间的沟壑，曼妙的腰窝与绝美的蝴蝶骨，还有随着那家伙一吞一吐上下晃动的脑袋。Draco Malfoy的脑子里只剩下了一个念头。

老子今天绝对要干死他。

“停……Harry……”他放缓了嗓音，尽量柔和地喊着爱人的名字。

Harry Potter停下动作疑惑地瞧着Draco Malfoy。

后者胸口剧烈地起伏证明Harry Potter的报复行为无比成功，但是当他对上那双眼的一瞬——那双灰色的眼睛透着强烈的占有欲以及炙热不堪的欲求不满，就算刚刚那家伙的语气再温和，那眼神也早已出卖了他。

不能再玩下去了。

Harry Potter起身走到床头附近拿起魔杖解除了Draco Malfoy身上所有的束缚，而就在他回身放回魔杖的一刻身后猛地响起椅子倒地的巨响，随之而至的则是Draco Malfoy燥热的体温。

金发男人一把拉住救世主的手腕将他拽到了床上，再一次恢复最初的体位——Harry Potter跪坐在了Draco Malfoy的腿上，只不过这次两个人已是统统赤裸相待。

Draco Malfoy一把按住救世主的后脑吻了上去，就像是对方之前的撩拨的报仇那般，他狂热地加深这个吻，疯狂地吮吸着爱人的唇舌，舌头卷着对方的舌头暴风骤雨般地袭击着Harry Potter的味蕾神经。

Harry Potter被对方迅猛的吻逼得不得不死死抱紧Draco Malfoy的头颅，之前被他绑成麻花辫的金发在脑后垂落，现在看来倒是有点碍事儿，硬邦邦的辫子手感可不怎么样。Harry Potter一边极力回吻着对方一遍向Draco Malfoy的发尾摸去，在摸到头绳的瞬间一把拽了下去。

“嘶——你大爷的Potter！”Draco Malfoy被Harry Potter这粗暴的动作拉得头皮生疼，一直绷得僵硬的欲望也因这疼痛消退了半分。

Harry Potter连忙送了个道歉的吻上去，刚刚去拉Draco Malfoy头发的那只手也象征性地帮对方揉了揉被他拉疼的头皮。

Draco Malfoy虽然不太爽也接纳了这个歉意，托那个粗鲁的格兰芬多的福，他现在倒是清醒了点。Draco Malfoy顺着对方嘴唇徐徐的摩挲，不再具有攻击性的接吻变得缓慢而温存，Harry Potter稍稍张开唇齿迎接他的探入，两个人的唇舌再一次互相推拥缠绵。

Draco Malfoy顺手摸向Harry Potter刚刚放回床头的魔杖，飞来矮几上的润滑剂和安全套，以及，之前Harry Potter将他绑在椅子上的那一套工具。

当他们结束这个愈发激烈的亲吻后，Draco Malfoy说道：“站起来Harry。”

Harry Potter站在床边狐疑地等待着对方接下来的动作。

“转个身。”Draco Malfoy抬手比划了个圈，“然后举起手，双手。”

“你又要干什么Draco。”Harry Potter转身后问道，将双手举过头顶。

Draco Malfoy挥了挥魔杖，之前束缚着他双手的道具困住了Harry Potter的手腕，而之前挂在他脖颈上的项圈现在挂在了床幔的横梁上。

“？”Harry Potter惊讶地扭头望向笑得邪恶的Draco Malfoy。

“换个用法而已。”Draco Malfoy耸了耸肩，接着从床上拾起之前被Harry Potter随手扔在床垫上的酒杯走向放着冰桶的矮几。

“嘿，你这就很没人性了，起码我可是让你坐着，而你却这么吊着我。”Harry Potter不满抗议道。

“坐在那被你残忍地勾引调戏，只能看不能吃？”Draco Malfoy反问，接着从冰桶里取了两块冰放进玻璃杯，“相信我Harry，我比你仁慈多了。”

“噢，到现在为止我可没看出来你的仁慈在哪里Malfoy先生。”

Draco Malfoy回到Harry Potter面前，给了他一个浅吻。

接着他含住一块冰，将玻璃杯放回床头柜处，慢慢低头。

当他的嘴唇触碰到Harry Potter的皮肤时后者禁不住瑟缩了一下，Draco Malfoy的唇叼着冰块一同在他的身体上游走，留下晶晶莹莹透亮的水渍。Draco Malfoy在他的胸口处停留，冰块和舌尖同时占有乳头的刺激霎时令Harry Potter下意识逃离，却被对方一把抓了回来。他只能认对方的舌尖带着冰凉的寒意袭击着他的身体，Draco Malfoy没有忽略任何一边，当两边的红珠全部被激得硬挺后那个金发男人才就此罢休。

Harry Potter不确定自己在对方这种冰火交加的刺激下能支撑多久，他尽量令自己的脚跟牢牢地通过毛毯扎向地心，而不至于瘫软无力。

Draco Malfoy双手由Harry Potter的脊椎骨一路向下，指尖巧挑点播，缓慢而稀疏，他顺着Harry Potter的腰窝一路游走，拂过小腹那片神秘的黑森，一把抓住了对方的脆弱。

“唔。”Harry Potter被上下双重袭击挑弄得溢出闷哼。

“我说过，我可比你仁慈得多。”Draco Malfoy还压低嗓音凑近他的耳边吹着气。

Draco Malfoy手缓慢地撸动着Harry Potter半勃起状态的性器，触碰过冰块的掌心一如他的嘴唇，冰冰凉凉，Harry Potter缩紧小腹微微挺腰，随着Draco Malfoy撸动的频率运动着身躯。掌纹与指腹的摩擦不断激起Harry Potter更多的欲望，半觉醒的状态也随着Draco Malfoy灵巧的挑逗缓缓抬头。

金发男人在救世主脚边跪了下来，将嘴里融化得只剩下三分之一的冰块吐了出来，握在另一只手心里。Harry Potter压抑着自下体处源源不断流窜至头顶的酥麻眯起眼朝忽然停止了爱抚的Draco Malfoy望去，他只见那抹金色散着长发，一点点弯曲脊背，接着有一只手握住了他的右脚脚踝缓提起了半个小腿的高度。

Draco Malfoy再次深深附身，嘴唇印在了Harry Potter的脚踝处，接着是脚面、脚趾。

“吾爱。”

Harry Potter听见那个男人轻声且深情地呢喃着。

救世主噗嗤笑出了声，不合时宜地打趣着爱人的行为，“我可没有在做爱时完全支配另一半的性癖好。”

“那么请你解释你之前的行为。”Draco Malfoy放下Harry Potter的脚踝直起腰板。

“情趣。”Harry Potter回答，“偶尔。”

“噢——”Draco Malfoy拖着长音别有意味，“那么作为偶尔的情趣，或许我们应该试试这个。”

“我已经被你吊在这儿了你还要——梅林！”Harry Potter话到一半，下腹与后庭同时传来两股不同的酥麻。

Draco Malfoy嘴巴干脆地含住了Harry Potter的顶端，一只手扶着后者的腰身另一只握着冰块的手直接绕向背后将那块已经融化得只有珍珠大小的冰块顶在指尖缓缓推进了Harry Potter的身体。

前端的火热与后庭的冰冷令黑发救世主不得不蜷缩起身子，被束缚的双手紧紧攥成拳头抵抗着，或者说是消受着，这种极端的双重快感。

Draco Malfoy的指尖每深入一寸，前端口腔的吞吐也随之深入一分，当金发人的手指精准地将已经融化成颗粒的冰块按到Harry Potter体内的敏感点处，他吐出爱人的性器，迅速一口深喉至根。

如果说之前那些小小的酥酥麻麻只是微不住道的开胃前菜，那么这一瞬的快乐已然足以媲美高潮的狂欢，Harry Potter口中迸发而出的呻吟亦证实了一切。手指的搅动，唇舌的韵律，每一下，每一点，都触碰着令他发疯的敏感。

Draco Malfoy被Harry Potter一波又一波的呻吟撩拨得兴奋雀跃，Harry Potter那些情动的嗓音从来不会作假，自年轻时初探情事的痛楚与快乐的交杂，再到今日对彼此身体熟悉程度的了然于心，救世主的下意识反应与每一次或轻浅或激烈的呻吟喘息都逐一成为了他最好的床笫指南。至于Harry Potter对于他那些小爱好是如何了解的Draco Malfoy无从考证，当然，他也不需要去求证什么，毕竟他们之于对方的索求这十几年从未感到厌倦过，甚至于有增无减。

金发男人最后一次吐出救世主的性器，后庭的手指也随之抽了出来，Harry Potter急促地平复着因各式花样快感带来的呼吸不匀，一直绷紧的神经也随之松懈了下来，他低着头，不停地粗喘着气，翠眸迷离。

Draco Malfoy站了起来，拾起床垫上的安全套撕开套紧。又抹了些润滑剂在上面，手心里也留了一些。

他站在Harry Potter面前，本就未干透的乌发湿漉漉地贴着救世主的额头，藏起了他独有的闪电伤疤。Draco Malfoy捧着Harry Potter的脸颊撩开后者额前的碎发，再一次献上自己的亲吻。

或许是刚刚的快感完全激活了Harry Potter的性欲，之前一直奉行不疾不徐地撩拨Draco Malfoy的家伙此刻几乎与贪婪地噬咬吮吸着金发男人的嘴唇与津液，Draco Malfoy也乐得如此，他主动将主导权释放给了那个正处于情迷意乱中的男人，享受着那家伙时而热烈疯狂时而温柔平和的吻技。

Harry Potter擒着Draco Malfoy的舌头推搡勾卷，恨不得将对方全部吞入唇齿以满足他之于对方的全部渴望。身后的穴口再一次被入侵，这次没了前段的双重刺激倒是少了许多酥麻，几乎不可闻的反射性吟叹也淹没在了再次趋近于狂热的激吻之中。

Draco Malfoy稍稍抬腿摩擦着Harry Potter仍旧挺立着的性器，后者自然而然地稍稍分开了双腿，并寻找着前者的温度。Draco Malfoy腾出抚摸着对方脸颊的手拉近了Harry Potter的腰，两个人的小腹严丝合缝地贴合在了一处，缓慢地互相摩挲着。

身后的手指敬业地一步步做着拓张工作，直到能吞下Draco Malfoy那根已经忍耐了许久的炙热的松弛度。

Draco Malfoy抬起Harry Potter的右腿，对方也明了地环着爱人的腰侧。手指撤出的下一秒，那根硬得滚烫的根茎长驱直入的，被填满的刹那Harry Potter下意识地缩紧了身体，耳边传来Draco Malfoy餍足的叹息。

他们的接吻没有因此而结束，只不过在唇齿发出水声之余，身后阴囊撞击着臀部啪啪作响。Harry Potter的双腿已经全部盘在了Draco Malfoy的腰侧，后者托着他整个人的重量一次又一次地精准进入。

垂直的体位外加Harry Potter的自重，以及Draco Malfoy随着他们的律动拉到最大幅度的长驱直入令救世主疯狂不已，金发男人一次又一次整根没入他的身体，一次又一次顶着令他着迷的快感，直冲天灵盖的莫大愉悦感使得救世主不自主地向后倾斜结束了亲吻。当难以克制的呻吟溢出唇间齿缝，Harry Potter才注意到Draco Malfoy的散在面侧的头发早已被汗水打湿，凝成一缕缕贴着面颊。

……这个体位似乎有点难为他。Harry Potter的脑子里突然冒出这样的念头。

当然也仅仅只是一瞬间。

Draco Malfoy的进攻从未间断，Harry Potter那些跑偏的思绪只存在了一刹便再一次被快感冲散，他低头寻着Draco Malfoy的嘴唇，印了上去。

体内的凸起随着Harry Potter身体的激烈抖动迅速变大，Draco Malfoy插入的频率也愈发快速且深入，当最后一刻的高潮的极乐快感冲入大脑，一股股乳白色自Harry Potter的性器顶端喷洒而出全部洒溅在了Draco Malfoy的腹部。

Draco Malfoy被愈发紧致的内壁挤压得舒爽无比，几乎是同一时刻，他最后一次深深顶入Harry Potter的体内，也随之释放了出来。

高潮的快感冲得两个男人头脑一片空白，直到致命的爽快一点点退散，Draco Malfoy才缓缓从Harry Potter体内退了出来，放下爱人止不住颤抖的双腿，摘掉套子扔进垃圾桶，扶着Harry Potter的腰身跌跌撞撞地从床上摸来魔杖将一直捆缚着救世主的桎梏解了下来。

失去最后一点支撑的Harry Potter足下虚浮瞬间向后倾倒，Draco Malfoy眼疾手快从背后接住了对方，双双瘫倒在了床上。

恢复了稍许神志的Harry Potter勉强将自己从Draco Malfoy身上移开，趴在床上闭着眼消耗着高潮过后的余韵。

有一只手抚过了他的侧颜，接着他听见Draco Malfoy持着情欲尚未退尽的嗓音说道：“十五周年结婚纪念日快乐，Harry。”

Harry Potter抬手握住了Draco Malfoy的手掌，“纪念日快乐，我爱你Draco。”

“吾爱。”Draco Malfoy凑近他，轻轻吻了吻他的乌发。

Harry Potter蓦地笑了起来，“居然十五年了。”

“很惊讶？”Draco Malfoy挑着眉反问。

“不，只是当初一群人等着看我们离婚，不知道如今作何感想。”

“如果你说的是Granger和Weasley，我猜他们早都认命了。”

Harry Potter翻了个身，盯着Draco Malfoy因疲倦而半阖着的双眼，与发丝同样浅淡的睫毛微微煽动着。

“我猜我这么多年都无法厌倦你的原因大概就是——只有你，能永远get到我的点。”

Draco Malfoy歪头邪笑着看着爱人，“前面的点还是后面的点？”

Harry Potter翻了个白眼，他永远都不能低估这老家伙无耻的程度以及曲解他任何非调情话语的能力。

“……好吧，我承认，都算。”

Draco Malfoy沉默了片刻，他的拇指一尺摩挲着Harry Potter的手背。

“你在想什么？”Harry Potter瞧着Draco Malfoy游离地眼神好奇地问道。

“我在想——”Draco Malfoy清了清嗓子，调笑道，“再上你二十年我应该也不会腻。”

“……你他妈一天到晚到底都在想些什么。”

“你。”

“……”Harry Potter撇撇嘴，忽然又想起刚刚某一瞬间他注意到的事情，“再来二十年？我严重怀疑到那个时候你已经不行了老家伙。”

“只有是你，什么时候都行。”Drcao Malfoy似乎对自己的体能无比自信。

“是吗？”Harry Potter似乎已经恢复得差不多了，一个打滚翻身下了床，赤脚站在地毯上看着还瘫在床上完全不动弹的Draco Malfoy，“不洗澡？”

“……洗。”Draco Malfoy犹豫半天挤出一个字。

Harry Potter等了半晌也没见那家伙动弹一下，他瞧着那个死要面子活受罪的老家伙嗤嗤笑出了声，接着一条腿跪在床沿伸出手。

“来吧，Malfoy老先生。”

Draco Malfoy不甘心地瞪了他一眼，却也还是握住了Harry Potter的手，借力站了起来。

然而……好吧，也仅仅是站起来了一下，从腰间传至神经的痛楚令Draco Malfoy不得不再度跌坐回了床上。

“梅林，我亲爱的Malfoy先生，现在这么看明天不能去上班的到底是谁啊？”Harry Potter好笑地瞧着那个挪不动步子的家伙。

“艹，还不是你他妈太重了！”

“我怎么记得我们两个差不多重？自己身体素质差，怪我？”

“魔杖给我。”Draco Malfoy蹙着眉头说道。

金发男人接过魔杖对着自己依旧用不上力气的腰吟诵了一段治疗咒，当魔法光芒散尽，Draco Malfoy终于再次找回来行动的能力。

金发男人小心地扭动着腰身，在确定已经完全没问题之后再度扬起了下巴。

“嚯，可以啊。”Harry Potter假装惊讶地赞叹。

“行了，洗澡。”Draco Malfoy率先抬腿走向浴室。

Harry Potter跟在他身后假模假样地痛心疾首地关切道，“哦亲爱的，浴室滑小心点，别再闪了腰哈。”

金发人走在前面不爽地“啧”了一声，头也没回，愤愤朝身后人比了个中指。

— END —

一口气写完很爽了www  
我爱中年人×N！  
最后感谢五十度系列_(:з」∠)_


End file.
